The present invention relates to any heating apparatus that relies on an electronically controlled spark ignition system. More particularly, the present invention relates to an independent, self-contained means of recycling the electronic module logic when the spark ignition system fails to ignite the fuel and when the electronic module logic is resetable by temporarily lowering the temperature setting of the temperature activated switch (or thermostat) or by temporarily interrupting the source of power to the module or a control line, or by short circuiting a specific control line.
Conditions, such as temporary low fuel pressure, could be imcompatible with the normal operation of a heating apparatus that relies on an electronically controlled spark ignition system. This incompatibility often results in the heating apparatus entering a latch-up mode that prevents normal operation from being achieved. Owners of such heating apparatus must either make provisions to manually reset the electronic module logic, or make provisions to incorporate an automatic reset control which must be installed by one who has access to all necessary schematic diagrams and who has the necessary knowledge required to properly implement the automatic reset control.